Past Romance
by WaterAlchemist22
Summary: Gajeel obviously loves Juvia, well obvious to most. But Juvia is just a bit more clueless. Will an old fling become a new one? Lemon. Smut. One-shot.


"Gajeel-kun." A voice softly spoke.

Unaware of where it came from, he turned to see his good friend smiling at him. "What's with the dumb look?"

Immediately the girl sat down, pouting. "That's not very nice, Gajeel-kun." The water mage then began to laugh slightly, causing the pierced man to give her an odd facial expression.

"What is it?"

"Juvia just thought about the old days when Gajeel and Juvia were much younger. Doesn't Gajeel-kun remember that?" She tilted her head ever-so-slightly, her blue waves falling in front of her face.

"Of course I remember, Juvia. Why wouldn't I?" A quick glimpse of the past jumped into his head. He felt the nails digging in his shoulders and the sounds of her moans beneath him.

"Gajeel-kun? Are you alright? You seem to be spacing?" Juvia placed her pale hand to his forehead, checking for a temperature. "Gajeel-kun seems to be dazed and not paying attention to Juvia!"

He glanced over at her, seeing her soft features turning into a pout. "Not again with the pouting. You know the pouting bothers me."

"Why?" She didn't cease any of the pouting, but actually made her eyes bigger to make it more dramatic. Her blue orbs gazed into his red ones, trying to win him over.

"Ugh?!" Gajeel couldn't help but blush at her face. He would be lying if he didn't find Juvia attractive. And when she made a face like that, it only made her cuter. "Stop that. Now."

"No!"

"Please." Gajeel tried to reason, not enjoying being teased by her.

"Gajeel-kun!" She whined, almost making it sound like a moan.

He dazed again, thinking about everything they have been through together. Her soft moans were so beautiful, so elegant. Her nails digging into different areas such as his back, shoulders, and arms. The way the sweat fell down from her face as she reached her end, letting out that high-pitched scream of hers.

"Hey! Gajeel-kun! Stop dazing before Juvia hurts Gajeel-kun!" She raised her hand, about to hit him playfully.

Her hand fell down, centimeters away from hitting him. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her. Juvia's face turned red, a gasp coming from her delicate lips.

There was a moment of silence as Juvia and Gajeel looked at each other, a bit of tension filling up. Juvia broke it by aggressively pulling her arm away, rubbing her wrist.

"Sorry. Juvia won't hit Gajeel-kun then." She giggled, her face lighting up. "Does Gajeel-kun want to come over to Juvia's place for something to eat?"

Gajeel has been dazing before, but now he was thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her. He ruined her innocence before and he sure as hell wanted to do it again. "Uh- Sure?"

"Yay~! Juvia is so happy then." She grabbed onto his hand, her pale flesh intertwining with his tanned. "Shall we go?"

Gajeel was pretty much silent at this point. He wasn't sure on how to respond. This girl did weird things to him, and he had no idea what it was. Every time she was around, his heart would be fast, his palms would sweat, and he would imagine her running through a field of steel calling his name.

Pathetic.

"Alright." Was all he managed to say as he walked side by side with her to exit the guild.

Juvia was pretty much talking the whole time as she held his hand. She knew he wasn't going to respond, so she continued to blabber on before she heard him interrupt.

"You talk quite a bit. Sometimes i wish i can shut you up."

Juvia held onto his hand tighter, resting her head on his shoulder. She tried her best to lean against him as she walked alongside. "True. Juvia will shut up."

Gajeel looked down, noticing her soft facial features. He really enjoyed having her company and loved to have a moment like this. He wanted to push her away because of the people staring, but he enjoyed all of it too much.

"What if the stripper sees us?"

"Hm? Gray-sama? Well there is nothing wrong with him seeing us, correct? He knows we're just friends."

Ouch. Right in the gut. That was a hard blow from such a nice girl.

"Yeah. Right."

It went silent. Juvia knew she did or said something wrong, but didn't want to bring it up so early. She slowly let go of his hand, rubbing her arm in a comforting motion.

Gajeel noticed her absence, glancing over at the bluenette. Now he was the one to hurt her feelings. He decided the drop the matter and suffer the awkward silence until they got to Fairy Hills.

It was quite a bit until they arrived and actually got inside her room. Gajeel was relieved and let out a loud sigh. Glancing over, he noticed her leaning against the wall.

"Sorry." He spoke up, causing the girl to jump.

"For what?"

"I went quiet on you and didn't mean too. Something has been bothering me all day. Don't worry."

Juvia walked over to him and immediately wrapped her arms around him. "What did Juvia say to make Gajeel-kun sad?"

"I'm not sad!" He shouted, trying to push her off.

Juvia held onto his shirt, grabbing a handful of it. "Stop being stubborn and tell Juvia!"

"No!"

"Do it before Juvia hits you!" She raised her hand, about to hit him across the face, getting a lot of momentum.

Gajeel quickly stopped her, grabbing her wrist once more. Another one of those silences filled the room, only hearing the deep breathing coming from Juvia.

Gajeel couldn't believe what he was about to do, but it's been too long to let his feelings just waltz away and her get with that stripper and not at least knowing his feelings. And it's not like the stripper like her anyways, he only shrugged her off.

He should be thanking the gods that he got a girl like Juvia wanting to be with him! Having thoughts about him! Wanting to marry him! It's not fair that he feels this jealousy, but he knew he had to do something.

Juvia's breathing was still unsteady as Gajeel held onto her wrist. His hair was over his eyes, making them disappear from his face. He quickly moved his other hand to grab her other wrist, throwing her onto the bed.

Juvia had no idea what was going on, but she sort of enjoyed it as he went over her body with his, himself placed over her stomach to keep her in place.

"I-I-" He tried to speak, only it sounding strangled.

Juvia's chest moved slowly up and down as she looked at him. Her eyes were gazing at him almost like she was some sort of prey of his.

They stayed in the same position for a good while before anyone said something. "Gajeel-kun?"

"Please don't speak. God, it sounds like one of those cheesy movies."

Juvia laughed, but it sounded a bit off. Gajeel got the wrong idea, quickly climbing off of her. "Sorry. I think I should just go or something. This is all ridiculous anyways."

Juvia got onto her knees on the bed, stretching over to grab onto his arm. "Don't leave. J-Juvia likes it."

"We were just in that same position staring at each other. There is nothing to like."

"Well Juvia liked how Gajeel-kun held her wrists down and took dominance. She also noticed that Gajeel-kun was happy from it as well."

"What the hell are you blabbering abo-"

"You were on Juvia's stomach if you forgot. She felt the excitement. Juvia has felt that before you know, so she does remember how it is."

Gajeel blushed slightly, trying his best to get out of her grip. "I'm just going to go. I'm not wanted here."

"But you are. Please stay."

He glanced back at her, his eyes focusing on her. His eyes quickly gazed from her eyes to her chest heaving with deep breaths. His eyes kept moving down then to look at her waist then her stunning legs.

"Gajeel-kun?"

"Huh-?! Oh right. Sorry. But alright, I'll stay."

"Really?! Yay!" Juvia jumped onto her feet, twisting him around to give him a hug. She flew into his arms, her feet still on the bed as it brought some of the covers and pillows with her.

Gajeel hugged her back, only because he didn't want her to hurt herself. "Calm down. You're embarrassing yourself."

"But she is alright with embarrassing herself if it's with Gajeel-kun."

"You gotta stop trusting me so much. I'm the one who ruined you the first time."

"First time?-Oh." Juvia's mouth made a perfect 'o' shape as she remembered the day. It hurt so bad, and there was blood coming from a part that didn't need blood to pour from. But he was so supportive. He helped her through all the tough times during it. Then nothing but pure bliss filled the pit of her stomach.

"Now look who is daydreaming." He scoffed, poking her cheek, startling the girl.

"S-Sorry!"

"Whatever. I was just saying that i ruined your innocence. I'm tired of hurting you."

"But it's supposed to hurt the first time. So please don't worry. And Juvia is glad that the first time was with someone she trusts."

"Doesn't matter. I made you cry."

"You also made Juvia feel a bit good as well."

This caught his attention, his pierced eyebrow going upward. "Good?"

"Well actually great. Juvia doubts Gajeel-kun can make her feel like that again." She giggled, letting go of him, almost falling face first.

Gajeel quickly caught her, holding onto her tightly. He brought her up, laying her back on the bed. "I really am tired of taking your innocence."

"Doesn't matter. Do it."

Gajeel pinned her wrists down above her head with one hand. His other hand wandered down to her waist, still trying his best to hold her down. "Now you can't leave. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Juvia's face was a bright red, but she involuntarily nodded. Her legs squirmed beneath him, causing her stomach to grind against his member.

A groan escaped his lips as he felt himself getting harder. "Nngh-Alright." His lips slowly moved down to meet hers. Her lips were so soft and tasted so sweet, he could kiss them for hours and never get tired of them.

Juvia felt the exact same way towards him. His lips were a weird mixture of steel and peppermint. Usually that would sound a bit weird, and probably taste weird, but Juvia was enjoying each second of it.

Their lips kept kissing more and more intensely, hunger in each of their kisses. His free hand wandered to her chest, grabbing the left breast in his hand. This caused the water mage to let out a small squeak.

Her face was extremely red as he started to massage it slowly. He bit her bottom lip, nipping at it a few times before Juvia got the clue. She parted her lips and let an eager Gajeel slip his pink appendage into her mouth.

Juvia and Gajeel's tongues wrestled it out for awhile before Juvia got a bit tired of it, protesting with a groan. He quickly moved himself away, a saliva trail being left.

Juvia brought her nimble fingers to underneath his shirt, quickly slipping it over his head. His well-toned body was revealed, well the top half.

This caused Juvia to get a bit more excited, bringing him back down to kiss him for a brief second.

Gajeel broke the kiss, smirking. "Wait. You had fun with me the first time we did this. Remember?"

Juvia growled slightly, but nodded her head. "Yes. Juvia helped Gajeel-kun."

"See? Now it's my turn."

Gajeel let go of her wrists, unpinning her. He would need to check for a bruise or something later, hoping it didn't hurt her too much.

He brought both of his hands underneath her shirt, turning his index finger on his right hand into a steel knife. He quickly cut the fabric in a swift movement.

Juvia was only left in her undergarments as the fabric withered beside her. He quickly held down her wrists, knowing she would try to hide herself.

"Dammit, Gajeel-kun." She said through gritted teeth. "Let Juvia hide herself!"

"Gihee. No. I love your body-" He stopped his own sentence by kissing the top of her chest that was showing from the bra. "It's beautiful just like you."

"But Juvia's hips are too big, her thighs are fat, so is her stomach. And her chest is nothing along with her butt."

"Huh? You seriously think all that? Well i was right about you being an idiot."

"W-Why?!"

Gajeel moved to kiss her softly on the lips, then moving them down to her jawline then to her collarbones. Juvia wanted to run her hands along his body, but couldn't due to him holding her down.

He continued to move his lips until he got to her chest. He quickly cut the bra off, revealing it to the iron dragon slayer. His mouth quickly latched onto the right one, the bud quickly popping into his mouth.

Juvia let out a loud gasp, arching herself to hit herself against his body. "Gajeel-kun."

Gajeel smirked, continuing to suck on the pink bud. He quickly removed his other hand from restraining her, cupping her breast. He left the bud with a loud pop, still smirking. "Gihee. You like this don't you, water woman?"

"Y-Yes." She spoke in a breathy tone.

"Good. Because i'm enjoying myself as well because your chest is beautiful." He spoke calmly, quickly latching himself back on, nibbling slightly at the bud.

Juvia threw her head back, her hair sticking to her face from the sweat. "G-Gajeel-kun!"

Gajeel moved his mouth down to her stomach, leaving butterfly kisses all around the bellybutton. He then brought the kisses up through the valley of her breasts up to her mouth, kissing her. "Your-stomach-is-beautiful-as-well." He kissed her for a brief second in between each word,

He went back down to latch his mouth onto her neck, suckling at the flesh. He brought his right hand down to grip onto her rear, getting a handful of it.

"I really am not finding any flaw in your body. You gotta stop being insecure."

He went back to her neck until he felt like it was good enough to leave, leaving behind a red mark on her pale flesh.

The dragon slayer went down to her hips, groping them with his hands. "And there is nothing wrong with big hips. I actually heard it means you are going to pop suckers out easier."

This whole time, Juvia was biting her bottom lip extra hard to keep herself from being too loud. She didn't know if anyone was home, so she didn't want to disturb. But that all changed when she felt her underwear shred off.

She felt his cold hands gripping onto her thighs, kissing them. A small muffled moan came past her sealed lips. Her mouth parted fully open when she felt his mouth there.

"So wet." He mumbled into her sex, it vibrating through her body. This caused Juvia to let out a loud moan, her fingers quickly going to his hair. She got a couple strands tangled around her fingers, tugging lightly at it.

She pushed his face deeper into her, her legs trying to close around him and engulf him whole. Her warmth felt so good to the dragon slayer, causing his tongue to go deeper into her.

He slid one of his cold fingers into her, thrusting it into her quickly. His finger slid quickly in and out of her as he licked around her to clean any juices from escaping.

Juvia's other hand gripped onto the sheets as she let out more and more moans. "Gajeel-kun! More! P-Please!"

Gajeel did as he was told, thrusting a second finger inside of her wet womanhood. Juvia gripped tighter on his hair and sheets as she arched herself, feeling the pit of her stomach going crazy.

"G-Gajeel-kun- J-Juvia is close."

Gajeel let out a muffled 'okay' as he continued to explore her womanhood with his tongue and fingers, hitting her in all the right angles.

Juvia couldn't take it anymore as she arched herself and finally came to her end, leaving a semi-pissed Gajeel to clean her juices. He removed himself and went back up to kiss her, making sure she could taste herself on his tongue.

Gajeel held her back down, breaking the kiss with a growl. "Hm?" Juvia was about to protest, but noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong, Gajeel-kun?" She asked through panted breaths.

"I didn't get to see you like last time." He muttered, sitting over her.

Juvia brought her hands down to his pants, pulling them down in a swift movement to reveal his member. Juvia quickly made him get over her in a comfortable position. She slowly parted her legs where he was now over her completely.

Juvia was a bit embarrassed by this position, but knew it was necessary. Gajeel smiled softly at her, bringing his hand to cup her cheek. "I'm guessing it's been awhile for you."

"You were Juvia's first, then now her second." She muttered, leaning into his hand.

"Alright. It might be a sudden pain, but it is going to get better." He moved his hands to her hips, gripping onto them.

After they both got in a nice position where they felt comfortable, Gajeel thrusted into her hard, causing Juvia to let out a loud moan along with arching herself.

He slowly began to move in her warmth, his member getting engulfed by her warm walls. Gajeel and Juvia both let out moans as he started to move his hips to catch a nice speed.

Juvia felt sweat dripping from her forehead, causing her blue locks to stick more to her face. Gajeel looked down as he fixed his grips on her hips, noticing her making soft moans once more.

Her mouth was open and her head was thrown back. Her stomach and chest shimmered from the sweat. He enjoyed seeing her like this. She looked so beautiful.

Gajeel finally felt himself getting a bit more confident as he hit her in the right angles as he went harder, faster, and deeper. This caused the bluenette to move both of her hands to grip onto his shoulders, her nails digging into him.

"J-Juvia." Gajeel grunted, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Juvia shakily moved her left hand up to brush the strands out of his face, smiling directly at him.

"J-Juvia-mmm-wants to see Gajeel-kun's f-face. Gajeel-kun is v-very handsome to J-Juvia."

Gajeel smiled back, a bit embarrassed that she would speak like that in a moment like the one they were experiencing. Gajeel picked her leg up, placing it over his shoulder to get her spot easier.

After that, they both felt nothing but pleasure going through their bodies. Juvia was the first to crack as she arched herself, throwing her head as far back as it can go. Her toes curled and she finally just released it all.

She yelled his name, her walls surrounding his member. "Gajeel!"

This sent Gajeel over the edge as he shot his seed into her, letting out a loud moan along with her. "J-Juvia!"

After awhile of taking a quick breather, they just cuddled up next to each other and rested.

* * *

Juvia went through the guild doors, smiling brighter then she normally did. Everyone noticed and asked her what the matter was, but she just said she was happy, happy for no reason.

Gajeel was awfully happy as well as he sat at a table, his legs crossed along with his arms. He glanced over at Juvia, smiling at the sight of her.

"You slept with the water mage?" The black exceed asked, knowing something was up.

"W-Wha-?! No! I would never. Gihee."

"I can tell due to both of you being extremely happy and a red mark located on her neck. It's pretty obvious actually, i feel like the only smart one. But are you dating her?"

"Not yet. But she will be mine one day. Just going to have to wait it out." He smiled, glancing over at her beauty. "I can see myself actually falling for this girl..."

Pantherlily raised his eyebrow, confused. "Love?"

"Gihee. Possibly."


End file.
